Broken Cry
by Akiko Emi-San
Summary: EVERYONE BARE WITH ME I'VE BEEN QUITE BUSY NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON :D Kagome starts having these realistic dreams, to realistic if you ask me. They start out as nightmares but soon strange things happen. What will the group do? How will they react? What will happen to Kagome? and Most importantly what will become of InuYasha and Kagome? Please review ;) INU/KAG/SESSY
1. Nightmares, Akumu

A/N I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. JUST THE PURE IMAGINATION I PUT INTO THIS. On that note please review critique do it all! :D I love having fans! This is my second fanfiction i hope you like it! Okay This originally had 10 chapters but i was really bugged by the way it was going sooooo :) back to square one! Sorry for everyone who enjoyed the first but i seriously just hated it, i also started watching all the episodes again ( i own them now ^_^) and well i guess you could say im taking notes at how they act and i love InuxKag a lot more than Sessy (for now) I'm going to do another fanfic probably towards SessyxKag but for now I'm going to re-start what i have. Thank you and sorry again :) trust me it hurts to have to erase so much work i put into it. Thank god, somewhere i have all the chapters downloaded lol.

All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream.

-Edgar Allan Poe

Akiko Emi presents

Broken Cry

Chapter one.

Nightmares, Akumu

I woke up in a forest the dampness seeping into my pores. It was terrifyingly silent; the only sounds heard was the heart pounding in my chest and the wind whirling as it pierces my skin through the tears in my clothes.

As I stand, thorns rip into my bare feet making me wince. I slowly lift my foot up to tear the thorns from it. After the pain gradually melted away the ground began to quake and the pounding of animals running in the silence was all you could hear.

In the distance, I could see them coming. Looking for cover as the animals go by, finding a large ginkgo tree. I suddenly feel another presence near but not something recognizable, something strange, and something malevolent.

Covering my mouth and trying to stay hidden whilst walking around to the other side of the tree making sure not to step on any debris.

Feeling something crawling on my shoulder, I slowly look only to see a large spider, forgetting all about the malicious thing I scream.

The beast suddenly appears in front of me.

I open my mouth but nothing comes out, I try to run but everything is so dark. Tears streaming from my eyes uncontrollably, keeping my head forward.

Abruptly tripping, my foot caught under a root, frantically trying to ease my foot. Looking around crazily for the beast, instantly spotting glowing red eyes quickly gaining up to me.

It hovers over me, something familiar about him, in his eyes the look of hurt than everything went black. I snapped my eyes open still screaming, InuYasha shaking me wildly.

My heart beating uncontrollably, gasping for as much air as I could conjure.

"Kagome? A-are you ok?" Wiping the tears from my eyes, I looked down.

"It was that dream again. This time it felt more real like I was actually there. I felt it all, the animals, the wind, the agony, and the horror. It was awful InuYasha!" I looked deep into his glowing golden eyes making me feel a little better.

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. "Move over, I'll sleep next to you tonight and make sure nothing happens to you."

I smiled at him as I pulled the covers up than InuYasha gasped.

"What is that?" He pointed at my foot, there was blood everywhere. InuYasha helped me up and laid his haori over my sleeping bag.

I panicked. "Grab my first aid kit out of my bag please." I choked out. He ripped my bag open and started tossing things until he found my first aid kit, he wrapped my foot in the gauze.

I was still blown away that my foot had bled, just like the dream.

I scooted towards him as he laid next to me and put his arms around me and he started singing an ancient lullaby, which made me fall into a deep slumber

I shifted next to InuYasha feeling his breath on the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. "We are going to visit Kaede today.. I want you to tell her of your dream Kagome." He said firmly.

"And you need to let your foot heal." I laid on my back looking deep into his eyes, but he turned his head quickly.

'Was that a blush? Did InuYasha just blush?' I thought to myself, I let out a low chuckle thinking about the thought of him doing such a thing.

"What is so funny?" I instantly quiet down.

"U-uh nothing?" I teased.

"Oi bitch you give me a headache." My mouth falling open.

'How could we have a moment and the next he pulls that stunt. OH YEAH! It's InuYasha.'

"Move Bitch your on my haori!" He looks at me sticking his tongue out.

"Sit!" I yelled.

WHAM!

InuYasha lands flat on the ground. Looking up at me with an exaggerated mad look, his chin on the palm of his hand.

"I wish I could subdue you bitch you'd wish you never fucked with me!"

I rolled my eyes at him as he starts laughing profusely

. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sango and Miroku look over at us with questionable looks.

"I'm afraid to even ask." Sango breathed out.

She suddenly felt something grabbing her behind.

"Miroku you hentai! Hotosha!" Sango spat back at Miroku kicking him in his gut.

"Aii! Watashi no Sekushina koibito, what was that for?" Rubbing his stomach with a smug look on his face.

"You're lucky I don't do it again until your dead you hentai!"

We were the ones suddenly looking at Sango and Miroku exchanging words back in forth.

"They act like a married couple."

Inuyasha chuckled."Hai!"

We arrived at the village later that day, all of us so hungry we could eat a, well you know a horse!

InuYasha went to talk to Kaede alone, not allowing me to go. Even though it was about me.

Shaking my head in distress. Another elderly woman showed us our sleeping arrangements and we all ate silently.

Shippo unaware of the interesting arguments that went on earlier that day looking back at the three of us. "What's with the dead silence?"He quirked up to me.

He jumped in my lap snuggling, obviously full from the meal we had just ate. "It's nothing to worry about Shippo-chan." I smiled lovingly down at him.

"Hai if you say so." He fell asleep before I could let out another word.

I looked outside the hut into the beautiful sunset.

'I really hope InuYasha gets back soon, he's been gone so long I'm starting to worry Kaede might have killed him.' I chuckled to myself.

"Oi bitch! What are you chuckling about now!?" InuYasha piped out. I jumped so hard I thought I might have a heart attack.

"I-I was just thinking about this morning… What did Kaede say? You were gone so long….I was worried." I whispered out hoping he would not hear me, but I knew he would.

"She has no fucking clue." InuYasha looking very tense did not reassure me, might of even put a little more pressure on me.

"She gave me this to put around your neck.. It's supposed to help with nightmares and diminish evil presences." I cocked my head to the side.

'Should I trust him with a necklace? For all I know he will be able to start subduing me!' I smiled up at him and moved my hair for him to put it around my neck.

The necklace sent vibrations through my body for a moment, it felt different, it was weird.


	2. In a coma She is

Authors Note: Hello! It's been a really long time and i apologize. I was unhappy with every chapter but one so i decided to re-start. I recently decided to re-watch the InuYasha series so far im on episode 20 i believe. I found a hatchling ringneck snake yesterday so I'm taking care of her/him so far I've named him/her climber until i can find out the sex of the hatchling. I hope you like this chapter. :) For now that is all. Oh hopefully i'll be writing a lot more now :)

"I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be."  
―Douglas Adams, The Long Dark Tea-Time of the Soul

Broken Cry  
Chapter two  
In coma she is

Suddenly i felt a wave of dizziness and became very tired. "Inu...Yasha..." I whispered.

"Huh?" InuYasha turned around but than everything went black for a moment. I opened my eyes again but i wasn't in my body.

"Kagome?!"InuYasha yelled. He grabbed my body and shook it carefully,  
"Kagome!Wake up!" InuYasha yelled angirly.

"InuYasha! I'm right here!" I yelled, but he didn't budge.

"Oh no! I don't think he can hear me." I whimpered.

"InuYasha?What is it? What's wrong with Kagome?" Sango questioned.

InuYasha closed his eyes tight."I don't know. She was fine one minute the next she was fainting onto the floor."

"She's still breathing... She just won't wake up."He whispered.

"You should take her to Kaede at once InuYasha, She could be in terrible danger." Miroku said fearfully.

InuYasha picked my body up carefully and ran o Kaede's hut. I was yanked along with my body.

"Kaede!?" InuYasha pushed frantically through the huts door.

"What is it InuYasha?" Kaede Looked down at my body.

"I don't know! She just fainted out of no where. She won't wake up." InuYasha said worriedly.

"Lay her here." Kaede made up a place to lay my body.

'Maybe Kaede will here me.' I thought to myself.

"Kaede?" I questioned not knowing what to expect. She looked back at me. I couldn't tell if she heard me or not.

"Can you hear me?" I asked her. Kaede nodded toward me.

"Yes child i can hear ye." Kaede sighed with relief.

"I didn't say anything." InuYasha spat.

"Not ye! I was talking to Kagome." Kaede huffed. InuYasha just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Don't ye look at me like that!" Kaede stared back.

"Anyways. Kagome what has happened to ye?" Kaede looked up at me.

I shrugged. " I don't know i felt a wave of dizziness and became very tired. I remember collapsing onto the ground than everything went black, when i opened my eyes i wasn't in my body." I said quivering.

"Hmm. Is that so." Kaede said rubbing her chin.

"What did she say?" InuYasha questioned her.

"All she felt was a dizzy spell and became very tired. She collapsed and everything went black. When she opened her eyes she wasn't in her body." Kaede said matter of factly.

InuYasha clenched his fists. "What can we do?" He asked.

"Well ye can't do anything but i know a way to bring her soul back to her body. But.."Kaede frowned.

"But?" InuYasha looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"But... there is no telling how long before she would wake up. Her mind is in control not her soul. When her mind wakes up she will come out of coma." Kaede stated.

"Would she be okay?" InuYasha whispered.

"Yes. But it could be many moons before she could wake. There are many possibilities right now child. " Kaede breathed.

"Are ye okay with this Kagome?"Kaede asked me.

"Yes.." I nodded out fearing for my life.

Kaede walked to a cabinet gathering some ingredients and setting them on a table. Preparing a huge pot.

"InuYasha will ye fill this pot up with some water from the ancient hot spring?" Kaede asked.

He nodded his head before picking it up and walking out the hut.

"Kagome are ye okay?" Kaeded looked up at me.

"Yes... I just wish i knew what happened." I huffed.

"We all do child. We will find out once your soul has gone back to ye body." Kaede stated.

An hour later InuYasha busted into the hut with the pot full of water, placing it before Kaede.

"Thank ye." Kaede nodded back at InuYasha.

She put fire wood under the pot and lit a fire. Pouring the ingredients in she stirred the pot.

"Once it starts boiling i will pour it into a cup than lift her head and pour it into her mouth. From there her soul should resign back to ye body." Kaede looks up at me.

The pot started boiling and as she said she poured it into a cup, lifted my head up, and poured it in. I started to feel the same feeling again but more pain. Everything went black.


	3. Whispers of The Heart

Authors Note: Well i hope you liked my last chapter ;P Thought i'd end it where i did because it won't be in her POV for a chapter maybe more ;) you shall have to stay tuned. But on another note i seriously hope everyone liked it. If your going to say it's out of character you should explain why. In my opinion it's good so far. Specially because I'm watching the series. I can't exactly get Kaede right but thats because I'm from the now and she's from yearsssssssssss ago. But InuYasha is talks hostile and Kagome is calm but not calm and in some parts i can actually hear her saying what i write. Well please review. I seriously hope you like it :) (Oh and the quote of the day kind of reminds me of InuYasha because he can be selfish and he is very impatient.

"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."  
― Marilyn Monroe

Broken Cry  
Chapter Three  
Whispers of the heart.

I looked down at Kagomes very still body it had been a week already since the incident and she still hasn't woke up. Kaede keeps telling me she will be okay and that i could leave her... but i can't. I brushed her hair out of her face with my hand.

"Kagome please wake up soon..." I whispered.

Suddenly Miroku burst through the door. "InuYasha! I've spotted Naraku, he is close to the village, in the brush of trees south of here. What should we do?" Miroku breathed heavily.

"Kaede and you can watch over Kagome, make sure nothing happens. If something does i will kill you!" I growled.

Miroku and Kaede nodded and sat close to Kagome as i ran out the door.

I reached where Miroku said he was.

"Naraku where are you!" I hissed out.

I heard his devilish laugh in the near distance. "InuYasha we meet again." Naraku chuckled as he appeared in front of me.

"How is Kikyo's reincarnation?" Naraku smirked.

I gritted my teeth growling. "Did you do this to her? If you did be prepared to be shredded to parts!"

Naraku chuckled. "I'll take it as it worked, it's just the beginning though." Naraku started to disappear.

"Wait what worked?Beginning of what! Come back here you asshole!" I yelled out.

Than he was gone. I ran back to the hut where Kagome was resting.

"InuYasha? What happened?" Miruko questioned.

"He disappeared but before he did he told me that he's the cause of Kagomes state and something about this is just the beginning." I hissed.

They both shook their heads.

"InuYasha where did Kagome get this necklace?" Kaede piped in.

I looked at her confused. "From you... Oh no. This is from Naraku... so this is my fault." I frowned.

Kaede tried to take the necklace off but it wouldn't budge. We all looked frightened we don't know what this necklace could be.

"Can i have some privacy with Kagome?" I whispered.

They both nodded and left the hut.

I brought Kagome into my arms. "This is all my fault Kagome. I'm so sorry."I cried into her hair.

"I wish you could come back..."I whispered. I laid her down under the blankets. I took off my haori and laid it under her head, i crawled under the blanket with her and held her close to me.

I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

"InuYasha?" Kagomes voice called out.

"Kagome? Where are you?" I cried out.

"I'm right here." I felt her hand grab onto mine than she appeared in front of me.

I pulled her into my arms and tried to hold back the tears.

"I was so scared Kagome i thought you weren't going to wake up."I cried into her neck.

"This is just a dream. But i am coming to you for real." Kagome stated as she looked into my eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you I am okay. I feel like i will be coming back soon, i just don't know how soon." Kagome said smiling.

"This is my fault Kagome. Naraku game me that necklace but i didn't know i swear!"I growled.

She nodded her head and her mouth formed the words i know but nothing came out. I closed my eyes than opened again and i was awake this time.

I looked at Kagome and still laid there so still.

"Ah InuYasha Ye are awake now. I have some news on Kagome. She woke up while ye were asleep but insisted not to wake ye. She bathed and ate but than crawled back into the blankets with ye." Kaede stated.

"WHAT?!" I yelled out.

"Why didn't anyone wake me!" I screamed. I got up quickly and ran in front of Kaede.

"Do you wish to die old hag?" I gritted my teeth.

"Sit boy!" Kagome Yelled.

"Kagome?" I jolted up.

"Dammit! That was just a dream." I huffed.

"Good morning to ye InuYasha. Would ye like some soup?" Kaede asked.

I nodded my head and she handed me a bowl of soup and some sour dough.

We both ate in silence. All i could think about was the dream i had of Kagome. 'Kagome please just come back to me somehow.' I thought to myself. I hate not being subdued or arguing with her, it's better than not hearing anything from her at all.

"InuYasha are ye okay?" Kaede asked.

I nodded my head but not dare say a word. I just can't knowing Kagome could be in danger just angers me. I have to kill Naraku if it kills me! Kagome doesn't deserve this! I gritted my teeth together.

I looked back at Kagome, all i could do was frown.

Sango entered the hut. "InuYasha, if it's okay could i take her to the bath? I know she would want me to."Sango asked.

I thought about it for a second. " Sango i don't want her leaving my presence anymore. I will come with you." I stated.

Sango knew not to argue with me at this point so she just nodded her head and smiled. Sango grabbed Kagomes bath stuff and i picked Kagome up and followed Sango to the hot spring.

I turned around as she undressed herself and took Kagomes clothes off as well.

"Alright InuYasha can i use your Haori to cover her?" Sango asked i took it off and handed it to her without looking. She put it on Kagome and than got into the hot spring.

"Alright InuYasha you can bring her into the hot spring better not look at me either!" Sango threatened.

I turned around and picked up Kagome slowly walking into the spring. I held Kagome as Sango Bathed the two of them.

"You know InuYasha your really not such a bad guy." Sango stated.

I dared not say a word. I had nothing to really say.

We finished up bathing and i took Kagome and her clothes back to the hut with another peep from Sango.

"Kaede do you have something more suitable for Kagome?" I asked.

Kaede nodded and handed me some clothes.

"Can you give us privacy?" I asked.

She nodded and left the hut.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I hope you don't think i'm a perv."I stated.

I took off my wet haori off her. I laid her back and than suddenly i felt something push me on top of her.

My eyes went wide as i laid on top of her.

"InuYasha?" Kagomes voice whispered.

She opened her eyes.


End file.
